Overwatch: Watchman
by Cross436
Summary: Set four months after the Recall of Overwatch, the now defunct organization is fighting a war against Talon, who was only grown in those 20 years Overwatch faded from existence. However, during all that time, a rouge vigilante has been fighting against the evil around the world. This "Watchman" if you will, has now caught the attention of both Overwatch and Talon. (M for language)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night in Rural Texas. He rested his head against the brick wall, taking a drink from his bottle. Once the burn passes, he smirks. "Seems like only a few months ago that my life was bound to be over. Now? Here I am, fighting once more." He thought to himself. He looked to his left as he tuned into the sounds from the bustling city: People passing by, their conversations muffled, the sound of cars passing by on the streets, the music from a local club. The smirk faded, his face taking on a stern expression. He stood up, rising to his full height. He chucked the bottle into a nearby dumpster, and began walking in the flood of people heading somewhere. He examined the signs of all the clubs and bars around him. Him, the people around him, the street, and everything else was bathing in the neon glow of the signs all around him. Gunshots ring out, snapping him out of his trance. He quickly identifies the source, a bank about a block ahead of him. Police were quick to respond, clearing the area of civilians, and setting up a perimeter. He stopped about 10 yards away, watching the police surround the entrance. "Guess it's time for me to go to work." He thought as he turned back around and went into the alley where he'd been drinking.

Clenching his fists, a thin blue line began to emit in certain areas of his arms, as his helmet formed over his head. The visor formed, showing a diagram of his body in the upper right corner; his body labeled all blue. Turning left, it was a straight shot to the casino; alley to alley. But he knew he risked being spotted. "Better take the rooftop approach." He though, looking at the wall. Turning left and running at the wall, he pushed off as he turned around to face the wall behind him. Climbing the wall with ease, he walked over, looking around. "Good, undetected." He thought. He walked to the back of the roof, and took a running stance. He exhaled before he took off running, and pushed off the roof as hard as he could, and took flight. Reaching the other side, the roof of the casino, with ease, he rolled as he landed. "Not sure if anyone caught that, but it's too late to worry now." He thought. Looking around for some sort of entrance into the building, he found an emergency exit. Walking over, he saw the door was locked. "Hmph. No problem." He said with a smirk as he flicked his arm, two blades of light appearing from in between his knuckles; one blade between the ring and pinky finger, the other between his middle and index fingers. Prying his blades in, he sliced the lock open, and went inside. "Now the real work begins."

Slowly he began to descend down the stairs, the dim lights illuminating the stairway. Vaulting over the railing, he landed on the floor as softly as he could, the music playing in the casino hopefully covering him. Staying low, he peaked through the door leading into the stairway. "Gonna need to move in, can't ID any targets or hostages from here." He thought as he slowly moved onto the main floor. Staying in a crouched position, he kept his hands ready, he surveyed the area, listening for any sort of noise besides the music. "J, shut them the fuck up or I'll blow their goddamn heads off!" He heard a man shout. Pivoting, he began to move towards the direction the voice came from. "No, no, please! I have a daughter!" He heard a woman cry. "Well, I guess now she won't have a mommy, huh?" He heard the same voice retort. He began to clench his jaw, just imagining the smirk on the scumbag's face. "No time to waste, have to act now before a hostage is executed." He thought before he took off running. Darting around the corner of a row of slot machines, his visor identified six targets and 12 hostages. "Shit, it's The Watchman, LIGHT 'EM UP!" The man in the center of the group shouted. Gunfire erupted as Watchman took off, drawing attention away from the hostages. "Shit." He grimaced as he looked at his trench coat, now riddled with holes. Removing the trench coat, he left in the same spot as he moved to a different cover spot. Two of the gunmen checked where he'd last ran to, only to find the trench coat discarded on the floor. "He's gone boss!" "Shit! Well find him!" The man shouted back. "I ain't dying here." The man muttered as he told his men to begin executing the hostages. One of the gunmen lined up his barrel with one of the hostages. Before he could pull the trigger, he was impaled by a set of blue blades. He arched his back, while Watchman grabbed the gunman's rifle and shot the other two gunmen: One man died from the bullet to the head while the boss man was shot in both kneecaps, effectively crippling him. The gunmen who went off to search for Watchman came running back, only to see two men dead, and their boss groaning in pain. The readied their rifles, scanning the area. "Come on out fucker!" One of the men taunted. Suddenly that man was shot clean in between the eyes, and hit the ground with a thud. Before the lone gunman had a chance to react, Watchman was face to face with the gunman, his blades a mere inch away from his neck. "Drop the gun." Watchman spoke, and like a servant, the gun was dropped instantly. "Why were you robbing the casino?" Watchman asked, to which the man responded, "I ain't saying shit." Behind the visor, the gunman saw red triangular eyes form. "Your choice." Watchman responded before punching through his head with his blades, instantly killing the last gunman. The man dropped with a thud as Watchman retracted his blades. He looked back at the hostages, their faces a mix of relief and fear. "Authorities will help you out from here." He told the crowd before vanishing somewhere in the casino. Moments later, Special Forces rushed the building, guns drawn, only to see the five dead criminals, one incapacitated one, and 12 hostages unharmed. "What the hell…" The commanding officer muttered, surveying the scene before him.

About an hour later, after injuries were treated, bodies were cleaned up, and statements were given, the casino was closed down until further notice. Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, Watchman sat with his back against the brick. " _You should've let yourself lose control, shred him and his trash crew into red mist."_ A voice inside Watchman said. "No, it's not who I am. You may have granted me this power, but I will use it as I see fit. And if leaving five dead criminals with one boss in the hands of the authorities is what I deem as fit, it's what I'm gonna do." He responded to the voice in his head. The voice stayed silent, as Watchman stood up, and looked over at the scene closing down in the casino. "Time to move, can't afford to stay in the same place." He thought as he hopped off the roof of the casino, and began running into the barren desert surrounding the city.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning at Overwatch's new HQ. Lena Oxton, known to the world as Tracer, stretched her arms while yawning, walking to the tiny kitchen inside Watchpoint Gibralter. Prepping herself some coffee, she looked around at the cafeteria adjacent to the kitchen, her shoulders sagging slightly. Once, that cafeteria was filled with the personnel that ran this place, good people, and of course, the occasional field agent. Now, its tables collected dust. Seeing that her coffee wasn't ready, she headed outside, feeling the fresh air. "Mornin' love!" Lena said cheerfully as she saw Fareeha Amari running towards her. Fareeha simply nodded her head, and kept running. Lena stood there with her head at an angle. "Guess bein' in top notch shape is her thing." Lena thought to herself. Lena walked back inside the café to see her coffee was finished. Grabbing the cup, she took a small sip, as she leaned herself on the counter. The next agent to join them in the café was Jesse McCree, dawning his signature poncho and cowboy hat. "Mornin' McCree!" Lena spoke cheerfully. "Good mornin', Miss Lena." McCree said, tipping his hat with a smile. McCree went over to the rec room, which was located opposite of the cafeteria. Taking a seat in the center of the couch that was in the room, McCree turned on the TV, just to see what news was worth seeing. "As the Omnic facilities continue to restore and rebuild themselves, today makes the Anniversary of the fall of Overwatch." The broadcaster said. McCree scoffed and went to the kitchen, where Lena was enjoying her coffee, and Fareeha had just come in. "Good morning Miss Oxton, Mister McCree." Fareeha said, nodding to both of them. "Howdy, Pharah." McCree responded, tipping his hat, while Lena waved back, taking in some more coffee. "Everyone is still asleep?" Fareeha asked, her head inside the fridge, taking out some items. "Far as I know." McCree responded, looking at the items Fareeha had been taking out. As McCree was about to speak once more, Angela Ziegler walked in. Angela beamed a bright smile towards everyone. "Good morning everyone." She said brightly. "Good morning, Miss Ziegler." Fareeha said, pulling herself out from the fridge and standing straight. "Mornin' love!" Lena said with a bright smile. "Howdy, Doc." McCree said coolly. As the small group remained there in the kitchen café area, McCree tuned into the TV. "Another robbery was thwarted, this time in the United States. Local officials gave an official statement, saying that the criminals behind the robbery were not a part of any known gangs." The broadcaster spoke, her eyes locked with the camera. McCree turned his head to the broadcast, then went into the room to watch. "We have reason to believe that the crew responsible was a part of the Deadlock Gang, however, there is no solid proof. To address the concern of the so-called "Watchman" stopping the robbery, I can assure you that the streets are safe from this vigilante." The chief of police said, before it cut back to the reporter. McCree's brow furrowed. "In other news, the United States military has increased the bounty on the vigilante known as Solider:76, to $10,000,000. Officials are urging anyone who has information to please call immediately." McCree turned off the TV with that, and walked out. Leaning against the doorway, he found Winston had joined the group of girls. "Mornin', Winston." McCree said, tipping his hat. "Good morning Jesse." Winston said, nodding while adjusting his glasses. "Any word on the war we're diving head first into?" McCree asked with a smirk on his face. "No, nothing yet. I've been trying to get in touch with Genji, but he has yet to respond." Winston replied, to which McCree nodded in response. "Y'know, we should try bringin' down that Solider guy, could give us some fundin'." McCree chimed after a moment of silence. No one said anything in response. McCree sighed. "Agh, good mornin', everyone!" Torbjörn bellowed heartily as he walked in. "Mornin' Torby!" Lena responded with a huge grin. "Now, what's all this about huntin' a vigilante, hm?" He asked, looking at McCree. "There's this vigilante runnin' round the states, bounty on 'em is ten million." McCree said, crossing his arms. "I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm up for puttin' them down." McCree said, revealing his infamous Peacekeeper. "Well, I mean it would be nice to have some sort of funds, after all, we don't have much funds currently." Winston spoke, looking around. "I'll ready my suit." Fareeha said as she finished her shake. "I call sitting with Torby!" Lena said before blinking off. McCree looked at Winston. "Well, what are we watin' for? Let's ready our shuttle."/p


End file.
